


Yuta to the Rescue

by rosenclaw_stark79



Series: Hop aboard, Doyoung! Destination: happiness. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenclaw_stark79/pseuds/rosenclaw_stark79
Summary: The members go to Doyoung when they're in need of... well, anything. So, who does Doyoung go to..?
Series: Hop aboard, Doyoung! Destination: happiness. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089476
Kudos: 25





	Yuta to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to make sense of some interesting vibes I'm sensing in Ncity at the moment.
> 
> I adore all of the members and really just want them to be happy and fulfilled (in all senses of the word).
> 
> Yay for supportive friendships!

“Hyung, can I come up?”

“Sure, but don’t you want to sleep? It’s been a long day.”

“Not alone.”

“Okay, baby. Come on up.”

*

They sat together, just the two of them, on Yuta’s bed, Taeil being downstairs celebrating their first Daesang win with some of the others.

Yuta watched as Doyoung sipped at his soju. It wasn’t his go-to but it was what they had available.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Doyoung put a hand over his eyes, “There’s nothing new. You already know everything.”

“It’s okay if there’s nothing new; you can rehash some stuff if that’s what’s on your mind,” Yuta assured him, “No need to be creative.”

A laugh escaped Doyoung as he looked up at his friend, taking comfort in his warm gaze. It was really nice being completely understood. No need to hide anything.

“He’s so happy,” he murmured, just loud enough for Yuta to catch, “They’re both so happy. I want to be happy for them.”

Yuta nodded, knowing he wasn’t finished.

“There’s so much that I still don’t quite understand like... What were we in the first place? Did he love me? Did he love me and then I fucked it up somehow? Was I just a placeholder until they could be together again?”

The questions were nothing new to Yuta, but it was painful knowing that they’d stayed unanswered and prodding in Doyoung’s mind.

“But none of it matters because nothing will change what is,” Doyoung concluded, eyes taking on a sheen that Yuta had the privilege of bearing witness to, “I’m in love with him, and he loves somebody else.”

He downed the rest of his drink before placing his glass on the nightstand and quickly swiping at any tears that managed to fall.

“Do you want to cuddle?” Yuta offered with a small grin. Doyoung managed to give him one back before nodding.

They wriggled down under the covers until they were facing each other; Doyoung resting his head on Yuta’s arm with his own free arm wrapped around the other’s waist. Yuta quickly leaned over him to turn the lamp off before lying back down.

They didn’t talk for a few minutes, quietly listening to the sounds floating around from other apartments.

“Thank you for always listening to me,” Doyoung whispered, “I really appreciate it.”

Yuta smiled, “After what you do for all of us… It’s an honour Doyo.”

The nickname made the man chuckle before silence engulfed them again.

Yuta brought a hand up to his friend’s cheek, swiping a thumb under his eye, not surprised at the dampness that he found. He pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You can be happy without him,” he assured him, “I know it might not feel like it at the moment but you will be. You’ve got the world ahead of you. Don’t let some stupid boy… that’s right I said stupid. I don’t care if he’s one of us or not; if he doesn’t appreciate you like he should then I get to call him stupid…”

Doyoung let out a wet laugh as Yuta continued.

“Don’t let him hold you back. You’re too magnificent for that.” Yuta stroked his back as drowsiness slowly overtook them.

The human brain was truly amazing. Even on what should be one of the happiest days of their lives thus far, it could still make us fixate on what made us most unhappy.

On days like these, he was incredibly grateful to be a member of NCT. He was appreciative of all twenty-two of the members, even if he didn’t know them all so well, and even if some of them were mildly terrified of him.

Regardless of what you needed, there was always someone there to provide it. You need a drinking buddy? You’ve got one. A shoulder to cry on? They’ve got someone for that, too! A decent meal cooked at two a.m.? You could probably convince someone, most likely Doyoung, to help you out.

Actually, Doyoung covered all three of those things.

He gently pushed the hair back from his friend’s forehead, accepting the honour of seeing the man at his most vulnerable. Maybe every group just needed a Doyoung.

He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, imagining ways he could possibly cheer his friend up. Every group needs a _happy_ Doyoung, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little corny but... it happened.
> 
> Did you work out who is undeserving of Doyoung's unrequited love..?


End file.
